


Role of a Lifetime

by MissMarieInWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarieInWonderland/pseuds/MissMarieInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter Clarington was content to carry on playing the part of the perfect student, the perfect son, the perfect soldier. Sebastian Smythe is more than happy to throw a wrench into his little act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had all started accidentally. Of course it had, Hunter would never initiate something like that if he'd had a clear mind. Sure, Sebastian had been trying to get with him since he first transferred, but something told Hunter that was never meant to be anything more than a hook-up. It most certainly had not meant to become what it had.

The first time it happened, the two of them had planned on studying. Thinking about it, Hunter had to admit it was a bit of a cliché. But Sebastian spoke French, and Hunter needed to speak French, so it seemed like the perfect solution at the time. In hindsight, Hunter had to wonder what would have happened if his roommate hadn't decided to head out for the night at the last minute. Maybe he would have actually passed his oral test the next day (Sebastian would crudely remark that he had passed with flying colors.) As it was, he and Sebastian had alone been in the room, Sebastian saying phrases for Hunter to repeat back at him. Then, when he realized that Smythe was snickering whenever he spoke, it dawned on him that Sebastian was probably having him say some rather inappropriate things.

And he'd lost it. He had started yelling at Sebastian that he needed to be serious and help him, to which Sebastian replied by telling Hunter to get that stick out of his ass. In all fairness, it had been a stressful week in general, and both of them were using the other as a verbal punching bag. It hadn't been pretty, and neither of them could really recall exactly what had been said. Then when Hunter had started going off about Sebastian being a giant prick, he had been shut up by a rough kiss that resulted in the ripping off of clothes and him withering beneath Sebastian. When their hormones finally decided to come back down and they realized what had happened, Hunter yelled at Sebastian to get out of his room.

(If you asked Sebastian what had happened,, he'd recall how Hunter had turned away from him after it was over and cried, muttering things that made Sebastian actually worry about him. And he'd recall whispering soft words he hadn't even known were in his vocabulary while holding his friend to calm him down. But there was no need to remember that bit.)

And so Sebastian went home and Hunter drank NyQuil to help him fall asleep so he wouldn't have to think. He spent the next day ignoring the pain and trying to block everything out of his brain while simultaneously going about his day-to-day routine. To his credit, Sebastian didn't bring it up, didn't so much as shoot him a telling look, and things returned to normal. It was almost like the entire incident had never happened, and for a while, Hunter actually began to think it had all been one crazy-ass dream.

Until the evening they had planned on going over a possible set list for the Warblers, but wound up in a tangled, sweaty mess on Hunter's dorm room floor.

There wasn't any mention of the first time; Sebastian had just laid their smirking, arms behind his head. "I knew you couldn't resist me." Hunter had smacked him in the chest, not knowing what he could say. Every fiber of his being was telling him he was going to Hell, that he was a dead man and it was entirely his own fault. Instead of kicking Sebastian out, though, like his mind was telling him, he said 'fuck it' and decided to go for a second round. And that was that.

They fell into a routine: every Tuesday and Thursday, Hunter's roommate Michael was out with his own girlfriend, so they took their time in his dorm. Sebastian had his house to himself most weekends, and they made sure to take advantage of that. Then they would go to class and rehearsal, get angry at one another and argue in the middle of rehearsal as usual, until the next time.

Neither was sure exactly what to label themselves as, so they didn't bother. 'Fuck buddies' seemed to be the most accurate term, and if one of them had actually asked what they were, that would have been their agreed-upon word. But then there were stolen kisses in between classes and the nights without sex, with just them laying in bed and talking about the most random things, and 'fuck buddies' just didn't seem quite as fitting. Of course, they both refused to use the 'b' word, so that one was out of the question. 'Lovers' was just a nauseating way to think about it. They were just Hunter and Sebastian, though no one needed to know that. Sebastian didn't feel the need to advertise every one of his conquests, and Hunter was still adamantly set in his 'heterosexuality.' If you didn't need to label something, then why do it?

"Y'know, one of these days, we may actually have to study." Hunter said one Saturday night when the two of them were sitting idly in his bed. The T.V. was on low, giving them a slight background noise as he began kissing Sebastian along the side of his neck.

Sebastian smirked, tilting his head to the side to make more room. "Probably, but I'd rather not. Homework's boring; we might as well have some fun while we can." He twisted around to get their bodies at a more accessible angle before leaning forward to continue on.

"Sebastian! We're home!" Both boys broke apart at the voice that shot up the stairs right as Hunter's tongue slipped into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian pulled back to shout something back down to his father, but Hunter was too panicked to make out what he was saying. Hid brain was instantly screaming at him that this had been a mistake, that it had always been a mistake.

"What time is it?" Hunter asked, his sex-drive immediately crashing as he looked around for his phone to check the time. Sebastian had said his parents would be home around 9, and it was. . . shit, 9:23. He jumped off of the bed, startling Sebastian with his sudden movement.

"Jesus! Stop freaking. It wouldn't be the first time my parents walked in on me. And believe me, they've walked in on a  _lot_  worse." For some reason, that only made Hunter's anger flare more. Sebastian moved to pull him back down onto the bed, but he snatched his arm back. Sebastian actually looked pissed at this. "Don't get prissy with me, Clarington."

"Sebastian, can you drive me back to Dalton?" Fuck, Hunter was regretting hitching a ride with him right after school. He could have been in his car already, instead of trying to sneak out of the Smythe house undetected.

"Well, what's in it for me?" Sebastian had to admit, it was fun to frustrate Hunter. He leaned back against his headboard and smirked while Hunter went on a furious search for his clothes. Then he let himself notice the way Hunter was borderline hyperventilating, and it diminished the fun. "Hey, Hunt, calm down. It's not like they'll care anyways." And they wouldn't. Maybe his parents weren't exactly happy with his libido, but they would at least be grateful he wasn't hooking up with some middle-aged closet case in a dirty public bathroom.

Hunter didn't seem to be thinking like that. If his frustrated motions were any indication, he wasn't really thinking much about anything except for what could give him the quickest escape. Sebastian was pretty sure he would resort to scaling out the window and running back to the school if he had no other choice. And it was something like 40 degrees outside, he was not about to make Hunter walk. He exhaled and sat up, reaching around for his own shirt. "Fine, whatever. They're probably in their room by now, so go ahead and just meet me on the porch. I'll tell them I have to run out for a bit and I'll be right there."

He could actually see the relief come over Hunter while he finished getting dressed. He frowned, but finished getting himself dressed before heading down to his parents' room.

When they were on the ride back to Dalton, there was a quiet that was becoming all too familiar between them after almost getting caught. On nights when things went flawlessly, they would find something mundane to talk about on the drive back, or at least have the radio blasting. Nights like this, though, were just plain unpleasant. "You know, eventually you're gonna have to come clean about this, Hunt." Sebastian said when the silence grew to be too much.

"Clean about what, Smythe?" And just like that, it was back to the trained little soldier. Dissociated, snarky, and in complete denial. Sebastian had pointed out before how he had such a rapid personality change after they'd spent a night together, and Hunter had just ignored him. Whether that was because he hadn't agreed with it or because he didn't want to think about it, though, was another question entirely.

Sebastian smirked, watching Hunter out of the corner of his eye. He didn't answer the question, deciding instead to let Hunter stew over whatever was going on in that little brain of his. It was best to just let him sulk. Neither spoke the rest of the way, but Hunter's anxiety was practically tangible, and it was making Sebastian squirm in the driver's seat.

He was actually relieved when they pulled in front of the Dalton dorms, and Hunter mumbled his thanks before exiting the car. Sebastian watched him walk around the front of the car, and sighed in annoyance before rolling down his window and shouting. "Hey, Hunt?"

Hunter spun on his heel and walked back the five or so feet so he could lean forward to talk to him. "Yes?"

Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, Sebastian reached out the window and pulled Hunter down by the collar to kiss him. Hunter leaned into it, suddenly feeling much calmer. Eventually, he had to pull back, not wanting to get caught in the middle of the parking lot, but said before heading back to his room, "I'll text you in the morning, alright?"

"I'm holding you to that one, Clarington."

 


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, I'm pretty sure you're supposed to use a bed for sleeping, not a desk."

Sebastian couldn't help but smirk as Hunter startled awake, moving from his spot in the door way to take a step closer to the captain. "Well, beds are, of course, meant for other things. But something tells me you'd prefer taking a nap there than on top of a desk."

Hunter watched him for a second with glazed eyes, before sitting up properly from his spot and running a hand over his face. "Wasn't sleeping." Sebastian rolled his eyes at the clear exhaustion in his friend's voice. "Just must've. . . dozed off or something. Don't sneak up on people like that! "

"Dozing off is the same thing as sleeping, babe." Sebastian didn't bother with formalities as he took a seat right on top of the table Hunter had been lying at. He had gone looking for the other teen after classes had ended in the hopes of working on homework together (with every intention of actually doing homework this time. Sebastian may be smart, but Hunter knew physics like the back of his hand, and Sebastian wasn't exactly in the mood to fool around if it meant failing his upcoming final.) He hadn't found him in his dorm, or the library, and had just about given up when he decided to sneak a peak in the practice room.

Sure enough, he had spotted Hunter hunched over at one of the tables, out like a light. Sebastian debated on whether or not to wake him, or to let the guy get the sleep he clearly needed (while taking pictures to use as blackmail material, of course.) In the end, he decided Hunter would probably be more relieved by Sebastian waking him up than being rudely awakened when the rest of the guys barged in for rehearsal.

He watched Hunter brush the sleep from his eyes, taking notice of the small shadows beginning to line them. Sebastian couldn't help but frown. "You look like the walking dead, Hunt. Sure you don't want to go back to your dorm and get some actual sleep? I wouldn't mind having my job back for a day." He smirked, but the disgruntled groan he got in reply made it quickly vanish. He inched back off of the table and leaned forward on it to gaze at Hunter. "No, but in all seriousness, when was the last time you got a full night's sleep?"

Hunter shook his head as he let out another groan. "Mmmm… Full night like 8 straight hours?" He leaned on the table, letting his eyes close again as he did so. "Not sure. Haven't had a lot of time lately, y'know? Between exams and trying to figure out this routine shit for the Warblers, it hasn't exactly been a priority." He had to fight back to urge to add 'hide that fact that I'm fucking you senseless' to the list of his excuses, because lord knows that's a full-time job.

"Yeah, let me guess. That's why you bailed at lunch, too. You've gotta learn to take a break, man." Sebastian shrugged. Sometimes, the only word to describe Hunter was 'infuriating. 'No one at Dalton was able to avoid the stress of exams, but it was like Hunter was purposefully trying to run himself ragged.

In return, Hunter scoffed and made to push himself up from the table. As soon as Sebastian saw him move, he was right behind the other boy and forcing him to sit back down. This earned him an annoyed groan which he simply rolled his eyes at. "I'll take a break after I've finalized these routines. I wanna get it done sooner rather than later so it'll be ready before rehearsal."

Sebastian hummed in acknowledgement, but shook his head as he began massaging his fingers into Hunter's shoulders. At first, he tensed up at the pressure (as if he could actually get any more tense), before allowing himself to lean into. Sebastian smirked at the low moan that passed through Hunter's lips. "Or, " he leaned in close to Hunter's ear, "you could not be a dumbass for once in your life and let yourself take a five minute break. Personally, I prefer that option."

Hunter let out a content noise, letting his head roll forward as Sebastian pressed into a rather knotted part of his upper back. A low moan sounded in his throat, and Sebastian took that as a sign to continue what he was doing. "While I do hate to feed your ego, I must say that you're a saint right about now."

"Well you should know better than most how good I am with my hands." He couldn't see it, but Sebastian could practically feel Hunter's smirk. "Y'know, maybe you'd be less stressed if you actually made time for some…proper relaxation."

"I'm thinking this massage is just right." He heard an exasperated sigh from behind him.

"Alright, you're a dumbass. Come here." Before Hunter had time to register anything, Sebastian's hands were gripping his shoulder s, forcing him up and leading them both over to a couch in the far corner of the room. He didn't say anything, but gave the younger boy a confused look when he was forced down onto the couch.

He immediately opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off. "Eh, you stay quiet." Hunter did as he was told, although his confusion only grew when Sebastian sank to his knees in front of him.

"You know, it's been scientifically proven that orgasms are an excellent method of stress relief." Sebastian propped his elbows up on Hunter's knees while giving the other boy a sly smile.

Hunter's expression changed from confusion to amusement. He leaned forward enough so that he and Sebastian were just about nose to nose. "And you really think you can get me off with just that smartass mouth of yours? "

Sebastian smirked in reply while glancing up at him. "Please, we both know I am way more than capable of that." As if to prove a point, he inched one hand quickly up Hunter's thigh to palm him, earning a hitched breath in return.

His smirk grew as he withdrew his hand, looking at Hunter expectantly. He idly traced his fingers along the waistline of Hunter's pants. After a few moments of thought, Hunter relaxed into the couch, letting his head roll back with a smirk. "Alright. Can't say I haven't missed your mouth."

The scoff he received in response was enough to turn his focus back to Sebastian. "Well, you probably would've gotten it last Friday, but you decided to go run off instead." It was mumbled out, said a bit harsher than he intended, but Sebastian couldn't be brought to care.

Hunter's eyes hardened into a glare, not at all amused. "Right, my bad. I should've just taken you up the ass right then and there with your parents in the other room."

"You act like my parents haven't walked in on me fucking some guy before. Or some guy fucking me, we never know what would've happened since you pussied out. You get that my parents wouldn't give a damn if they realized we were messing around, right? You're the only one who would give a damn. " He let out an exasperated sigh when Hunter glared down at him. "Look, you want me to suck your dick or not? I'm not gonna stay down here all day." He didn't feel like having this conversation at the moment, and he was positive that neither did Hunter.

"Make it quick." His tone was still heavy with disdain, but he felt himself ease up as soon as Sebastian's fingers began working on his zipper. He relaxed into the familiar feel of Sebastian's touch, fully prepared to give into the boy when he heard the distinct sound of the door clicking open.

Before he had time to process what was happening, Hunter was standing up as fast as he could and facing opposite the door to readjust himself. It wasn't until he heard a loud shriek of pain that he glanced back over and promptly freaked the hell out. Sebastian was lying on his back on the floor, hand covering his nose while blood seeped through his fingers. The others who had walked in (Hunter just now realized it was Thad and Nick) were on either side of him. They hadn't even been paying attention to Hunter…

He kneeled next to Sebastian with a panicked expression. "Shit, fuck!" He remembered his knee banging against something hard when he'd stood. He'd been so focused on not getting caught, he'd failed to give it a second thought. But if the blood gushing from between Sebastian's fingers was any indication, he had been hit pretty hard. Hunter felt his breath grow uneven at the mere thought.

Nick and Thad were already at Sebastian's side, helping him sit up and tilting his head forward. "Jesus Christ, Hunter, you broke his nose!"

"It's not broken, fuckton!" Sebastian hissed at Thad, his hand never once moving from his face. Hunter felt his breath catch in his throat while watching Sebastian push himself up further. "It's just… Oh, God." His words were slurred as he hunched forward even more.

"Shit." Nick swore, putting his arm around Sebastian's lower back to support him. "Go to the nurse, just to make sure. Looks like you got him good." He directed the last comment at Hunter with an almost angry look.

Hunter glared back at him, not at all liking Duval's tone. "It was an accident  _Nicholas_." He had to stop himself by taking a deep breath before he completely snapped at Nick. "But you're right, I'll take him to the nurse. " He inched close enough so he could wrap an arm around Sebastian's waist and carefully pull him into a standing position, with Thad on the other side to help him. Sebastian's hand stayed clutched to his nose, but he draped his free arm around Hunter's shoulders.

When Nick and Thad both moved to follow behind them, Hunter shot them a look. "Stay here." He snapped out, to which Thad immediately began prattling on about something that Hunter really couldn't be bothered to care about. He kept his hold on Sebastian secure, and he could distinctly hear a rather wet laugh from the injured boy. Hunter cut Thad off a wave of his hand. He didn't care that the two of them had good intentions, he wasn't about to leave Sebastian after possibly breaking his bones. "You guys are in charge of rehearsal for today. Don't fuck it up and we'll all be just dandy, got it?" Without waiting for a reply, he led Sebastian out of the room and down the corridor in the direction of the nurse's station.

* * *

Sebastian's nose ended up not being broken, but the nurse did predict it would leave a rather nasty bruise. She sent him off with a system full of painkillers, and instructions simply saying 'lots of ice.'

He also wasn't given a ton of choice before Hunter hauled him back to his dorm room with orders that he was staying the night. ("No way in hell are you driving back until that rip-off Oxy is out of your system! You're crashing here.") As if to give Sebastian even less of an option, he had jacked the other's phone and texted Sebastian's parents to give them some excuse. He'd even sent his roommate off with a promise that the dorm would be Hunter-less next weekend, and had dropped Sebastian onto his own bed once they were alone.

Sebastian gave a low groan as soon as he was on the bed, stretching himself out to claim it for his own. Only when he noticed Hunter moving to sit on Michael's empty bed did he twist to face his friend with a grimace. "So what, you don't wanna share a bed with me when I'm injured? Boo-hoo, Hunt." He smirked. It fell when he saw the expression on Hunter's face, a look that said he was the farthest thing from being in the mood.

He stood next to the bed, arms crossed and mouth drawn into a thin line. Sebastian pushed himself up against the pillows and then inched towards the wall, motioning for Hunter to join him. He complied wordlessly, sliding next to Sebastian and feeling his arms automatically snake around the small of the other boy's back. Sebastian closed his eyes at the familiar weight against him.

Hunter listened to the steady sound of breathing, taking an added precaution not to press too close. He didn't want to risk hurting Sebastian anymore than he already had. "God, I am so sorry." The words slipped past his lips before he could stop them. He wasn't even sure if Sebastian was cognizant enough to understand him - but he would take what he could get.

Sebastian's eye slipped open to look at Hunter confused. That look quickly softened, and he took the chance to readjust himself in Hunter's grasp. "Sorry for what? My nose is still perfectly intact, so do not fret. No harm, no foul." He made a point to keep his tone light.

There was a deep sigh from Hunter in which he laid his hand idly on Sebastian's hip. "I wasn't thinking, I just sort of… Moved." And didn't notice your knee hitting bone, or the guy who took your virginity lying on the floor in pain. God, you really can be a selfish bastard, Clarington.

He shook the thoughts from his head, deciding instead to brush his thumb along Sebastian's cheekbone. He felt a bit of the panic ease at the smile he saw grace Sebastian's mouth. They weren't usually ones for tender moments. The few that did occur were usually never brought up again, but they did happen. And neither was too keen on ending the rare ones they did have by snapping out some smartass retort. They just let themselves slip into the role-change of friends, to friends with benefits, to… Whatever this was, without the slightest hint of effort.

They lay like that a while, neither wanting to be the one to break contact. Even if they weren't toobig on holding one another too often, it seemed that both of them needed the touch at the moment.

Eventually, Sebastian pulled back, just enough to look at Hunter's face rather than keep his head buried in his chest. He briefly scanned Hunter's features. He took note of the glazed look in his eyes, the re-emerged tension, before giving him a casual shrug and a crooked grin. ""You know, you never did get that blow job."

The genuine smile on Hunter's mouth was almost enough to distract Sebastian from the dull throbbing pain. "Keep that in mind for tomorrow. Something tells me sucking me off isn't too good for your nose."

"Oh, but it's good for the soul." Hunter laughed dryly at the comment, and Sebastian's grin grew. He shifted on the bed even closer to wall, allowing Hunter more room now that they had completely untangled themselves from one another.

Hunter propped himself up on his elbows, giving Sebastian the perfect opportunity to roll back towards the center of the bed and take up more room. An almost mischievous look spread across Hunter's face. "Now, Mr. Smythe ,I seem to recall you saying something earlier about orgasms helping with stress?" He gave Sebastian an amused expression before moving to inch further down the bed. Sebastian leaned forward to watch him carefully. "Think they do anything for an almost-broken nose? "

"I must have replaced my medical degree, but something tells me it couldn't hurt. Come on now, captain, you really think you can get me off with just that pretty little mouth of yours?" His lip curled into a sly smile as he mimicked Hunter's words from just a few hours prior.

"I did learn from the best." Hunter remarked, positioning himself between Sebastian's now spread legs and reaching for his zipper.


End file.
